Genius Dating Tips
by Dgb15
Summary: How does Irie react when his best friend turns to him for dating advice? And not just for any girl he wants to date Kotoko! Will Irie succeed in setting the two of them together or will his own feelings take over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Days

When I woke up that day I had a feeling deep in my stomach that worried me; whenever I got this feeling some bad event would happen to me. It was a normal Tuesday school started at 8 and ended at 4 just like every other school day however today was the day of the midterms. This was going to be the deciding moment of my entire life my aim was to score in the top 50 I had even had private tutoring lessons from a qualified tutor. All my hard work was going to be put to the test but by the time I had finished breakfast the feeling in my stomach hadn't passed.

"Kotoko !" My two friends came bounding towards me just as I walked inside the school gates.

"Hello, Hello, how are you guys feeling?" Confused faces appeared before me surely they hadn't forgotten about the midterms.

"Guys…I'm talking about the midterms that we have…today!" Their eyes went wide but they burst out laughing, Satomi even started tearing up, was I missing something?

"Oh Kotoko, you can't think we have actually studied for those things let alone be worried about them. We are class F and we always will be what's the point of trying when it's impossible for us to improve!" The bell rang and they walked slightly ahead of me to the class F room still giggling about my comment. Was there really no chance that I could improve or even move up a class I'm starting to think that my top 50 goal isn't even thinkable.

My first exams were surprisingly easy. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not but Jinko and Satomi came out of the class room looking like they were about to collapse with large dark circles underneath their eyes and sweat dripping off of their heads. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them they didn't even realise I was laughing at them as they took a few steps towards me but soon collapsed in a heap on the floor. People all around were giving them disapproving looks; people from class A that is. Class A was the top class and full of all the best students in the school however there was a certain genius within that class. Irie Naoki, he was the top student in Japan with an IQ of 200 and a perfect record; he was the definition of perfect. Not only brains but an incredibly handsome figure supported him which caused him to be the idol of the school. I had always admired him and had lived a one sided love for 1 year however he didn't even know I existed as he only spoke to people from class A.

After my last exams had finished I walked slowly through the school corridor it was peaceful everyone had fled once the final bell had rung however I decided to walk slower. I had no reason to be at home despite that we had just moved into a newly built house; Dad was working at the restaurants anyway. Suddenly I felt the pressure of another person push against me. I quickly looked up to see a boy from Class A, I think his name is Kenji, he didn't look pleased.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been looking where I was going." My jaw fell when his expression suddenly changed and a cheerful tone floated from his mouth.

"Ur…please don't worry the fault is all mine I hope you can forgive me." I bowed as a sign of apology to the boy but all I heard was a snicker in response I lifted my body back up immediately to see the smiling face of this boy.

"What's so funny?" I stared at him until he stopped to answer me.

"You don't need to take everything so seriously honestly this is not a big deal just because I'm in class A doesn't make me a monster!"

"Of course not sorry again for the trouble." I was in shock at this person.

"Don't mention it how about you let me walk you home as a sign of forgiveness?" My heart started to pound how straight forward was this guy?

"Well, my house is a long way from school and it's getting late so I'm sure I can get there myself plus you must be tired from exams so you go home to rest up!" I smiled brightly at him a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Wow you sure can reject people nicely okay well next time for sure!"

"Right…" I walked past him and headed down the corridor.

"Goodbye Aihara-chan!" I spun round to see the guy walking off into the distance with his arm stuck out to sign a goodbye. Who was this guy?


	2. Chapter 2: Strange People

Chapter 2: Strange People

By the time I reached home I had forgotten all about the incident with the strange guy from class A; Dad was making dinner and the smell of the crispy duck had all my thoughts cleared.

"Kotoko, you're home!" I heard Dad's cheerful voice echo from the kitchen. Our new house was big far bigger than I expected it to be since Dad had sold his original Noodle Shop and managed to use the money to produce a mass chain of Noodle Restaurants throughout Tokyo we had managed to build a luxurious house however there was no point in it being so big as there was only the two of us.

"Hi Dad, how was your day?" I walked over to my dad and patted him lightly on the shoulder; ever since my mum died I had always felt worried about my Dad as I didn't want him to undergo too much stress which is what caused Mum's illness.

"Yeah not to bad m new employment system has proved a huge success I don't feel as tired out like I usually do after a whole day at the restaurant."

"That's great I had my exams today and they weren't too bad I'm pretty sure that I can make it in the top 50!"

"Oh excellent, I'm so proud of you; you never fail to work hard. By the way are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I only just realised today that one of my greatest old friends lives just across the street so I've invited him and his family over for dinner so please be home by 5 at the very latest." I nodded my head before eating the delicious meal my dad had cooked.

Later on that night, the memory of the strange guy wouldn't leave my mind. That charming face and caring tone how could he be in class A, a genuine person? Surely all the girls must adore him for his good looks and charm his personality is far more appealing than Irie's. I looked over to my desk where the envelope addressed to Irie sat; I had written that confession letter on the first day I saw Irie yet I had never worked up the courage to give it to him. I knew how cold he was to girls and I knew he would reject it instantly but I couldn't stop imaging him sweeping me off my feet as he too confessed his own feelings for me whilst planting the softest of kisses on my lips before whisking me away into happiness. This was stupid I was acting like a 5 year old with these fantasies but they made me feel so much better when I was down.

The next day of exams were equally as challenging however I still continued to feel confident in all my answers and as I left the class room I heard the familiar groaning of Satomi and Jinko. I walked over to see them lying on one of the sofas next to the vending machine with their eyes glued shut.

"You guys don't look so good, want me to get you some sweets to liven you up a bit?" There was no response but a slight groan from Satomi.

"How about something to drink?" No reply from either of them maybe it was best just to leave them.

"Okay well I'm going home now so I'll see you two tomorrow hope you feel better by then." There were faint groans as I turned to walk away.

I hurried home and took a long shower before putting on some black jeans with a smart blouse. I curled my hair and even did some make up too; I had no idea why I was going to such extremes. I heard the door bell ring and I headed slowly down the stairs as my dad opened the great oak door.

"Ah my old friend where have you been all this time!?" I heard laughing and cheering as the reunion began; more footsteps entered the house as I reached the final step of the stairs. I walked slowly around to the front porch to introduce myself and welcome the guests.

"Ah here she is; this is my daughter." I smiled brightly at the small chubby man before me he had a smiling face.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Kotoko." I bowed to my dad's friend before welcoming his family into the house. First came a glamorous woman with a tall, slender figure and another big smile, she was beautiful. Next came a small boy who looked around 6 years old he didn't look as happy as his parents but he had a face which I recognised which was strange. Finally the door closed and the final family member made their way into the porch with the rest of the guests. As they emerged I took a sharp breath in that almost made me fall over as there ,standing before me, was no one else but Irie. Irie stood there, handsome as ever, and stared at me he probably had no idea who I was.

"Kotoko please show our guests into the living room." I nodded before leading the way into our formal living room; I waited for the family to sit down before finding a seat myself. Luckily I managed to grab a seat far away from Irie however now there was an almighty awkward silence as dad had left to check on the dinner.

"So Kotoko I believe you and Naoki are in the same school?" I nodded politely avoiding all eye contact with Irie.

"How are you finding your midterm exams?"

"There are proving to be challenging however I feel confident." Irie suddenly burst out laughing.

"Is something wrong Naomi?" Mr Irie looked over to the laughing Irie.

"I apologise but it just humours me that a person from class F can say such comments so freely." I grew suddenly red how dare he insult me in my own home.

"Naoki! How dare you treat our host with such ill manners!"

"It's alright I understand where he is coming from however I plan to make it into the top 50 this time." I smirked at Irie who was staring at me, mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh you cannot be serious."

"I am, deadly serious just you wait and see, Mr Genius." At my remark the adults laughed and fortunately dad called us to the dining room for dinner.

The dinner was horribly awkward and small talk was made about dad's past. I avoided eye contact with Irie throughout the meal and his younger brother, Yuuki, didn't even say a word. I hated being surrounded by these strange people.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Guy

Chapter 3: Strange Guy

After the disastrous events of the supper I had managed to avoid all contact with Irie for a week and that mysterious guy hadn't appeared either so I was actually managing to enjoy school before summer vacation started.

"Kotoko! Oh I've missed you so much! I'm sorry for leaving you here unprotected for long but my dad forced me into taking my midterms in an isolated institute so that I could focus more… but I tried to explain that being away from you made me distracted but he wouldn't listen!" Kin Chan came sprinting over to me he was one of my best friends but he was a little over the top.

"Hey Kin Chan it's fine please don't worry about it I hope you did well in the exams!"

"Oh Kotoko the same dazzling flower as always I'm so glad I have fallen for you!"

"Kin Chan don't talk so freely." I snapped at him and gathered my stuff to walk back into the classroom even though lunch didn't end for another hour.

"I have to go now see you later." I ran away before Kin Chan could follow me however I heard his loud voice echoing around the cafeteria.

"Running away from admirers, are we?" I snapped my head round to see the mysterious guy from before, Kenji.

"You could say that."

"Blunt? That's new."

"I don't even know you so why are you constantly stalking me?"

"Ouch. I'm interested in you."

"Interested? In what?"

"I've never seen someone with such characteristics before it's intriguing." I stared him up and down with a hard stare what exactly did he want from me?

"You're Kenji right?"

"Yep."

"Well Kenji I'm not interested so leave me alone."

I walked off, storming down the corridor leaving Kenji behind as I was about to push through the double doors I heard a faint snicker. Kenji was laughing at me how dare he?! This guy was really getting to me. Stupid class A wanker.

 _{Kenji Point of View}_

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Kenji, what's up?" Irie replied in his usual dull tone that only I could get around.

"Don't use that negative tone with me dude anyway I need your help with something." Irie closed the book he was reading to listen to what I had to say.

"What?"

"I need some girl advice I mean you're not exactly king of dating but you are a genius and girls adore you so will you help me out?" Irie smirked his interested smirk which he rarely did for anyone else apart from me and his family.

"Depends who do you like?"

"Ha ha well you have probably heard of her she's not up to our intellectual standards but her devotion to life has just grabbed me and I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Sounds like you've fallen head over heels for her she must be pretty great what's her name?"

"Aihara Kotoko!" I smiled cheerfully at my best friend whose face suddenly fell and his mouth gradually dropped open. My own happiness began to fade as the silence grew more intense.

"You have got to be joking." That was all he said before charging out of the room leaving me alone in class A.


	4. Chapter 4: Could this be happiness ?

Chapter 4: Could this be happiness?

I was walking to sit with Satomi, Jinko and Kin Chan for lunch when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria. He was Irie the person I least wanted eye contact with let alone physical contact why was he pulling me out here? What did he want?

"What the hell was that?" I yanked my arm away from his grasp he let go immediately.

"Yeah I want to tutor you." The words hit me like a bullet, tutor me? I didn't need his help I had my own tutors.

"What? I don't need help especially if it's coming from you!" I began to walk back into the cafeteria when he grabbed my arm for a second time I spun round just as he released his grasp.

"…Please… my teacher said I need to work on my people skills therefore tutoring would be a good idea…and you're the first person who came to mind considering you're the only person I know whose not in class A." He lifted his hand in apology after speaking that way; it was weird seeing him behave like this asking me for something that he needed.

"Fine I guess I could use your brains for my own benefit."

"Er.. thanks."

"Right so come to my house tonight at 6. Bye." I walked back into the cafeteria without letting him reply and returned to my usual table with all my normal, cheerful friends.

The door bell rang at 5:55pm I heard dad answer the door in a surprised voice. I walked down the stairs to greet Irie he managed to fake a smile to me as did I before trudging up the stairs to my study.

"Let's start with English today as I can imagine that's your weakest subject." How did he know that?

"Yep okay sure." I pulled out my english text books and we began to work. Every mistake I made he offered a clear explanation for which surprisingly was really helpful and I felt that even if I hated him I really valued his teaching style. Before I knew it the time was already 8pm and it was getting late.

"Wow that time really went quickly um thanks you were actually really helpful."

"Um yeah well I would be considering how clever I am didn't you expect this after all I am class A's genius." My respect for him suddenly crashed as he returned to his usual cocky self.

"By the way have you met my friend Kenji?"

"Unfortunately I have a few times."

"He's a really great guy and he wants to get to know you a bit better."

"Why can't he tell me this? Since when are you some kind of dating advisor?" I laughed at my own thoughts; Irie gritted his teeth.

"I am not he just wants me to assure you that he is not some kind of crazy stalking and that the reason he keeps talking to you is because he's interested." I gasped Kenji, a boy from class A, was interested in me? He was handsome, athletic and of course a genius so did I really interest him that much that he would even ask Irie to talk to me.

"Oh and here's his number." I took the piece of paper with Kenji's number on it from Irie's cold hand.

"Right thanks…" Irie got up to leave.

"Wait Irie, thanks again for the teaching, this isn't a prank right?" There was a sudden sympathetic look in his eyes but he quickly regained his cold stance by shaking his head meaningfully.

"Same time tomorrow we'll be doing Math so be prepared." He gave a small nod before leaving the room.

I was tucked up in bed thinking about the days events. Who would have thought that the most popular guy in school was tutoring me and his best friend was interested in me. My one sided love for Irie had officially ended after realising how much of a cold bastard he was therefore I had burnt my confession letter and added Kenji's number into my phone. I had already received a text from him saying 'Hi' we just had a brief conversation and he asked to meet up with me during lunch tomorrow I decided to accept as what did I have to lose?

Lunch time came and Kenji was sitting at the meeting place in front of the tree. He stood up when I approached him a warm smile emerged on his lips.

"Hi, nice to see you." I smiled back at him as we began to walk.

"Yeah nice to see you too." I suddenly began to grow nervous I had never met up with a guy before what did I have to do? Kenji realised how worried I was as he began to chuckle softly.

"What's funny?" I said in a squeaky tone.

"You don't have to get so worked up I'm not going to pull any moves on you I just want to get to know you that's all. Relax." I took a deep breath before continuing my walk with Kenji. We walked around the entire school talking about different things on our way I learnt that Kenji was always placed second in the exams straight after Irie yet he was also a talented basketball and tennis player. Irie and him had won countless tournaments and were known as the Tokyo dream team. I told Kenji how I enjoyed most sports but tennis, field hockey and swimming were my favourites he was shocked to hear that I enjoyed sport as apparently I didn't look like the sporty type. Kenji also played the piano, guitar and violin. I was amazed at how talented he was and before I could talk with him anymore I realised it was already 5:30 and Irie would be arriving at my house shortly for our second tutor session. I waved goodbye to Kenji and he laughed again as I ran off. As I was running I realised that I was smiling the first proper smile of the whole school term was Kenji my route to happiness?


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Turn

Chapter 5: Wrong turn

"You're late, again." Irie was sitting in my chair in my study when I crashed through the door after another walk with Kenji. This was the fourth time this week that I'd been late for Irie.

"Yes, I'm sorry, let's start right away." I jumped into the other chair and wheeled it to hard into my own desk sending all my papers flying and a very painful right knee. I heard Irie laughing his head off at the sight even though I could tell he was slightly annoyed when I had first come in.

"I'm so sorry let me just clean all this up."

"Forget it, we don't need to study today and it seems that you're not in the right frame of mind anyway so we'll leave it for today as a special one off." I was so shocked to hear this sort of kindness from Irie the usual hard core cold bully.

"What's with this sudden change of attitude?"

"Kenji told me not to be too hard on you." Ah Kenji was looking out for me how sweet of him.

"You must really like him."

"How would you know?"

"I haven't seen you blush like that before." I placed a hand on my cheek to feel a sudden surge of heat rush through them; how embarrassing.

This had been happening for 2 weeks now. I went on walks with Kenji and then ran home to meet Irie for my tutoring it worked perfectly for about a week until suddenly Kin Chan found out about my after school activities. The problem with Kin Chan was that he had to be the loudest person in the world and no one in the school knew about mine and Kenji's meetings apart from me, Kenji and Irie. It happened the day after mine and Irie's non-tutoring session however Irie had returned to his usual cold self who avoided any conversation with me. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Satomi and JInko trying to test whether the school food was edible.

"KOTOKO!" An eruption from Kin Chan's almighty mouth echoed throughout the cafeteria he was storming over to me eyes like a devil.

"Kin Chan keep your voice low people are trying to eat their lunch." I frowned at him which made him shut up. He forcefully grabbed the seat next to me and pulled it extremely close to me.

"What do you want?"

"You've been hiding things from me and all of us in class F haven't you!" my heart suddenly began to pound in my chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you are secretly meeting with boys of class A! How could you do this to me my dear Kotoko!" Kin Chan began to weep into my shoulder surely he couldn't know about mine and Kenji's walks. I didn't answer Kin Chan.

"Kotoko what is this idiot talking about now?" Jinko stopped eating to look up at us.

"Yeah is what he saying true?" Satomi also looked up to see what was going on. Suddenly I felt hundreds of eyes on me all at the same time as I noticed the whole cafeteria had stopped to watch us.

"Ur…No."

"How do you explain these then?" Kin Chan grabbed something from his trouser pocket and threw it onto the table. My heart skipped a beat there were dozens of pictures of Irie at my house all from different angles and positions. This was not good.

"Ah you see that it's….um not what you think! He just tutors me!" I turned bright red whilst trying to convince my class mates of this deadly sin of meeting with a class A member.

"Our beloved Kotoko has been brain washed by the disgustingly evil Irie." Kin Chan looked lovingly at me with a clenched fist and just at that moment Irie and Kenji both walked into the cafeteria laughing with each otters they soon stopped when they noticed the scene going on. Everyone turned to see them taking the attention off me I caught Kenji's eye and he tilted his head slightly in confusion I just shook mine very slightly before looking down at the floor.

"There he is! How dare you blow the mind of our precious angel breathing your demon ways into her! It makes me sick!" Kin Chan had charged to oppose Irie which was always a bad idea.

"I don't have time for the likes of you." Irie went to walk around Kin Chan but soon Kin Chan's friends and more of class F backed Kin Chan up. Irie retreated one step looking confusingly at Kenji.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about so let me past." Irie said this in a firmer tone than usual.

Kin Chan swiped out another picture which sent a worried gasp escape out of Irie's mouth and Kenji's. I buried my self further into my jumper trying to disappear; Satomi and Jinko had walked closer to the current action leaving me alone on the table.

"We know it all your secret relationship and how you're just using Kotoko for you sick games." Irie laughed at this.

"Don't be foolish a girl like that would never satisfy me I merely tutor her because I have to." Kenji stiffened his face a little at Irie's remark but quickly regained composure.

"How dare you speak of her that way! I have loved that girl ever since my eyes had the pleasure of witnessing her beauty and I intend to make her my wife in future life." At this point Kenji turned around and belted out of the cafeteria leaving Kin Chan baffled.

"Where did he run off to?"

"Probably got bored of your childly behaviour honestly all I do is tutor her because my professor told me to that's it. Goodbye." Irie turned around and also walked off in search of Kenji. After 5 minutes everyone went back to their normal lives leaving me alone in the cafeteria.

I had no text from Kenji at the end of the day which mean't our walk wasn't happening tonight. I decided to walk slowly home thinking about the awkwardness of the cafeteria how could Kin Chan cause that much of a scene? I turned onto our street and walked causally down it passing by all the regular houses and spotting the roof of the Irie household and any minute my own roof would pop into view. The familiar blue tiles shone in the late afternoon sun as I neared my home however I heard what seemed like distant shouts and maybe even sirens. When I walked closer I saw flashing lights outside of my house so I walked faster until I reached the scene. Outside my house were police cars and ambulances as well as a large crowd of people. I pushed my way through to the front when I saw it. In the middle of the road was a body lying on a stretcher covered in blood with Paramedics running around them. As I grew the closer the body turned into a familiar figure until I saw that this was no ordinary person but my dad.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

The past few days were a blur I can't remember waking up or going to sleep during the 3 days of my Dad's accident. As I arrived on the scene I was shoved into a helicopter and jetted off to a specialist neurology hospital as my Dad had what seemed like severe head injuries. I waited in there for the entire night before hearing any news from any doctors or nurses as they were darting around taking my Dad into and out of surgery. In the end I fell asleep hoping that I would wake up and it had just been a horrible nightmare but unfortunately it wasn't. I had no reaction to anything as shock had taken over my entire body therefore everything the doctors said to be I didn't hear even when they spoke directly at me all I could do was sit and stare at the floor.

"Miss Amhara, Hello, your father is still in the ICU however you can go and visit him now if you want to." I suddenly awoke from my trance and all my senses seemed to snap back to me giving me an almighty head rush. I quickly steadied myself before answering the young nurse.

"Yes please could I see him?" I followed the nurse hurriedly to where Dad was being kept as we entered his isolated room the chaos of the hospital completely silenced and all that was before me were beeping machines and my motionless dad. Tears filled up in my eyes as I watched him connected to all of those wires a large white bandage was wrapped around his head and I could just see heavy bruising from underneath his hospital gown.

"What happened to him?" I stared up at the nurse tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh dear, please have a seat and we can talk about this." The nurse gently guided me to a chair and looked sympathetically into my eyes.

"Your father was walking home from work when suddenly a lunatic driver, who was driving well above the speed limit, hit him causing this amount of damage." I clenched my fists how could someone purposely knock over my dad like that.

"What…how could this happen….is he going to be alright?" More tears began to run down my hot cheeks.

"Well he has had many surgeries as he had broken 6 ribs, punctured a lung, ruptured his spleen causing internal bleeding, broken his right leg and had a bleed on the brain. However saying that all of the surgeries have been a success so far and all of the injuries should heal in the long term however further tests will needed to be run in due course to check for brain damage. I know this must be horrific to hear but your father is a very strong man and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to spend your time crying over him but instead praying for his healing." I nodded my head at the nurse and managed a faint smile.

"Thank you." I said very quietly. The nurse just smiled sympathetically before walking out of the room.

A few hours passed when I had spoken to dad, with him being unconscious, and before I knew it visiting hours had come to an end.

"Kotoko, it's time for you to head home now I promise that we'll treat your father with the upmost care so get some rest and go to school tomorrow it may make you feel better." I nodded giving dad a final kiss on the cheek before walking out of the hospital room.

The journey home seemed never ending and as I reached my front door the reality caught up with me of being alone in this huge house with my dad barely holding onto his life in a hospital far far away. I collapsed in a heap on the outside porch I cried for what seemed like hours with no sign of ever stopping. During my crying my vision went black and before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

The next day I awoke to birds chirping outside the window I sat up and stretched my arms - I don't remember getting into bed last night. As I opened my eyes I realised that I was not in my bedroom but a completely different room I jumped up and ran to the window. I gasped as outside I saw my house across the street standing beautifully in the morning sun. If I wasn't even in my own house then where was I? Then it hit me; the house that was directly opposite my house was none other than the Irie Household. How did I get here? I ran downstairs in a frenzy stressing about the difference in house I burst into a room that appeared to be a kitchen sitting around a table was the whole Irie family. My mouth fell open, my hair was standing on end, I had fluffy pink pyjamas on and I was sweating like a pig. Why did Irie have to see me like this?

"Oh Kotoko you're awake? How are you sweetie? I'm so glad Irie found you and brought you back here." Miss Irie ran over and put her arms around my shoulders guiding me to the breakfast table. Irie had found me and taken me in?

"Um.. Good Morning I'm incredibly sorry for the sudden intrusion and the state of my attire I was just a little shocked to wake up in such unfamiliar settings." I answered politely whilst bowing deeply to the Irie family.

"Please stop that! We were all heart broken by the news of Aihara's accident! I tried to find out which hospital he was staying in but they only gave that information away to next of kin."

"I see well he is doing okay all of his surgeries have been a success however further testing needs to be done to ensure that there is no brain damage." I spoke quietly and quickly. The whole table gasped.

"My dear friend I must go and wish him well right away Kotoko where is your father staying?" Mr Irie patted my shoulder gently.

"In the Tokyo specialist neurology hospital it takes about 40 minutes to get there by train." I smiled lightly. No matter how much I tried to think otherwise the reality of my dad was forever in my mind.

"Yes you must go with Yuuki to the hospital and pay your respects whilst Naoki and I tend to Kotoko." Mrs Irie was firm in ordering the family around Irie hadn't mentioned a word yet he just kept staring at me with those cold cold eyes.

"Please don't worry about me I can go home and freshen up to go to school."

"Kotoko don't be silly we have already decided that you will be living with us from now on until your dad fully recovers." Mrs Irie began to beam at me my mouth flew open yet again. Irie stood up and walked over to me he sneakily leaned in to my ear and whispered: "Be careful what you wish for." Before walking out of the kitchen. This was truly a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7: Triangles

Chapter 7: Triangles

Living with Irie was awful. Constantly his mum tried to set us up doing things together as she believed that we were made for each other despite our objections.I had met up with Kenji a few times after things with dad had calmed down he apologised for leaving the cafeteria he said jealousy caught up with him and he didn't want to make me upset. Spending time with Kenji made me forget about my injured dad and having to live with the cold bastard. Irie still insisted on having our tutoring sessions which pissed me off as spending time with him made me angry due to his harsh attitude to life.

"You! Focus!" I didn't even have a name to him anymore it was either 'you' or 'monkey' and the new one was 'shit brain' however he only said this when it was just us.

"I am focussing, my name is Kotoko for the last time!" I growled angrily at him he smacked the ruler on my head before barking more instructions at me.

"Never talk back to the Sensei!" I hated him so much I was positive that I had never hated someone so much in my entire life. Everyday passed like this when I had only an hour with Kenji per day

which kept me going. My friends also helped me too they understood my situation and Kin Chan had apologised for his past behaviour however he was still wildly obsessed with me.

"Hey you, cheer up please." Kenji stroked my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting out a long breath.

"I'm trying."

"I know Irie is not the easiest guy to get along with if it wasn't for Irie's mother I would have taken you to my house already but I know she would never let you go." I smiled thinking about the fanatic

Mrs Irie.

"You know I've been wanting to do something for a while." Slowly he lifted up my chin and planted the softest of kisses on my lips it was sweet and made my heart flutter around inside my body.

"You look so cute when you blush." I blushed even more at his comment and as I did he suddenly pushed me back on to the wall and kissed me again. However this was a passionate kiss filled with all of his feelings for me I accepted them gratefully as his tongue slipped into my mouth and I greeted it with my own swirling around inside our mouths. The intensity grew more and more his hands were running all over my body brushing over my arse and my breasts I squirmed a bit when he touched them. We broke away to giggle at each other before continuing our steamy make out session this was the first time I had kissed a boy like this and it felt so good the heat seething through my body was incredible. After a few more minutes we broke apart to regain our breath from then onwards we walked hand in hand to the train station. As we approached the platform where we would be going our separate ways Kenji grabbed both of my hands.

"Kotoko I now realise how intense my feelings really are for you; so would you consider becoming my girlfriend?" Kenji looked down with embarrassment but continued to hold my hands. I replied by kissing him again and smiling before walking off to my train as I got on the train I turned to see him touching his lips smiling. This was perfect.

"What are you so happy about shit face?" Irie used a new nick name for me.

"Oh nothing.." I giggled happily even Irie's coldness wasn't bugging my mood.

"Let me guess you scored high on a test?" I shook my head suddenly Irie's phone buzzed.

"You're Kenji's girlfriend?!" Irie jumped up looking at his phone I stepped back slightly my heart pounding in my chest.

"Ur..yeah so?" I tried to act casual. Irie just shook his head before storming to his bedroom. What was wrong with him?

The next few days were strange instead of insulting me like he always did Irie completely blanked me every time he saw me and had cancelled every one of our tutoring sessions. I talked to Kenji about it but he said Irie seemed his usual self around school. Why was he acting this way towards me? Had he just had enough of me once and for all? I decided to go and visit dad in the hospital I hadn't been for a few days; I was dying to see him.

"Hiya Dad. How are you feeling today?" It had been 3 weeks since the accident and my dad's test results for his brain had come back negative meaning there was no brain damage.

"I'm alright thank you gorgeous just painful that's all." His consciousness had come back after 2 weeks and now he could speak normally without any difficulties.

"Good I've been worried about you; sorry I haven't visited more often." I looked down feeling guilty.

"Please don't worry I'm glad you're here now there's nothing for you to worry about everything with the restaurants is going superb and the Irie's are taking excellent care of you." I smiled back at dad seeing him so happy made my heart melt.

"The nurse said today that if I keep improving like this then I will have another month before I can leave which is good news!" Another month in that household I might die.

I stayed with dad for a few hours before returning home on my way back I walked up the street when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I looked up to see Irie which really pissed me off how could he not speak to me for days and then just treat me like this he was horrible all my past feelings for him were once and truly gone. Kenji and I had been dating for a week now and he was still acting like this.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I hissed at him.

"How dare you just ignore me and then treat me like this just leave me alone!" Irie had no reaction he just stared down at me.

"You only love me." I was shocked to hear this. How did he know that I had feelings for him, that were now gone.

"What?! How can you say this?!"

"I've read the letter." He saw my confession letter no way I threw it away ages ago.

"You couldn't have!"

"I've seen it and read it."

"Prove it."

"Dearest Irie, I know you may not know who I am but I know you and you I would just like to say that you are the only star in my sky,"

"STOP!"

"Like I said you only love me so how can you date Kenji?" I was thrown completely off guard where was this coming from?

"I love Kenji he makes me feel good and he cheers me up." Irie began to laugh.

"You think he's the only one that listens to your problems who sat with you everyday and listened to the tales of you two, who set you both up?" I gasped in shock it had all been Irie.

"It doesn't make a difference I have no feelings for you whatsoever."

"You sure about that?" Irie smiled.

"100%!"

"Let's see." Suddenly he pinned me against the wall and kissed me sweetly before pulling away and walking back to the house. All I could do was fall to the ground in shock could it be? Had Irie really just kissed me?


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

{Irie's Point of View}

Why did I do that? I just couldn't resist any longer why did I agree to set them up I can't believe I actually feel some kind of hold on that idiotic girl. She's caused nothing but trouble so far and now she's even living in my house! Why do I feel so angry whenever I see her face or when I hear her mention Kenji's name. I needed to sort this out but after that incident there wouldn't be any normality for a while. If she told Kenji this would ruin our friendship oh why did I do such a stupid act! I must act casual then she'll forget all about it.

"Morning Kotoko." I grumbled in my usual voice this kind of behaviour was good I needed to keep it up.

"Um…Hi…Irie." Her face flushed red as she quickly replied before practically running out of the kitchen and going to school before me.

The day went smoothly she obviously hadn't told Kenji as he hadn't acted at all differently therefore I was weirdly thankful to her she probably managed to realise that it would just cause trouble if she told him.

"So Irie how is it living with my girlfriend?" I almost spurted out my water.

"Um…awful really she's so annoying." I mumbled after steading myself luckily Kenji didn't seem to notice.

"Don't be too mean to her and also don't think you can try any funny business you are a guy after all. Kotoko is very attractive as well." My heart almost leaped out of my chest it was slightly too late I had already respected how attractive Kotoko was hence why I stole a kiss from her. Stop it Irie! I have to stop thinking like this!

"Haha, good one! That girl is like looking at piece of roadkill highly unappealing!" Kenji suddenly gasped as I turned around to see Kotoko standing there. Well she certainly had bad timing I didn't mean any of those things but I couldn't tell her that obviously; this really was a mess.

"Kotoko don't listen to him I think you're beautiful!" Kenji stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist which irritated me even more how dare he touch her like that in front of me. I really wanted to take those arms and cut them straight off but I had to keep my cool and not seem suspicious.

"Catch you later Irie!" I waved. I felt suddenly sick like I wanted to vomit all over Kenji's face for being so irritating. I have got to stop all these childish feelings I am Irie the genius of Japan I didn't waste time on petty emotions.

I put all my concentration into the afternoon lessons making sure I avoided all eye contact with Kenji and then blaming my avoidance on wanting to get even further ahead in my studies. When school ended I was surprised to hear Kenji say that he was going to meet someone usually his excuse for seeing Kotoko would be that he needed to attend extra curricular activities I thought something seemed mysterious so I have no idea why but my legs suddenly started following Kenji's. I followed him all the way to the big oak tree I'm pretty sure Kotoko had mentioned that being their meeting place however it suddenly hit me. Kotoko was going to visit her dad tonight in the hospital therefore she couldn't be meeting up with Kenji. Then who was he going to see? I watched him carefully emerge outside and walk closer to the tree I followed him hurriedly and as I grew closer I noticed him start to speak to someone. I edged closer to get a better view but then suddenly Kenji walked out with his arm around a girl who wasn't Kotoko laughing with her and then he leant down to kiss her. My eyes refused to blink as they grew wider and wider. Kenji was cheating on Kotoko how could he do that to her? I thought he was better than that. I had to store this as evidence and I sneakily popped my phone out and took several images of the couple and I even managed to capture the picture of them kissing. Should I tell Kotoko? Or should I let her find out herself? I was so angry at Kenji for doing this to her I couldn't stand somone hurting her she was so precious. That was when I suddenly realised that I had fallen in love with Kotoko and I needed to tell her right now. This was the decision I had to make.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Hearts

Chapter 9: Broken Hearts

 _{Irie's point of view}_

I knew what I had to do I had to tell Kotoko however I also knew there would be one way that she would certainly believe me apart from having photo evidence. I pulled out my phone and knew who I had to call.

"Hello."

"Hi it's Irie."

"What? Why are you calling me!"

"I need your help it's for Kotoko."

"What's wrong with her is she hurt? In danger?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of the fact that Kotoko has been dating Kenji from class A."

"…I was not aware."

"Well he's just cheated on her and I have photo evidence of it which I have on my phone and I need to tell Kotoko as I don't want her getting hurt but I know she won't believe me just by herself so I'm asking if you will accompany me in breaking the news."

"I see…where should I meet you?"

"Train Station nearest my house at 6 Kotoko's gone to the hospital to visit her dad and I know that she comes back home from the hospital every time at 6:10pm therefore she will absolutely be at the trains station by 6."

"You really are a genius but I didn't know you felt so protective over Kotoko but stay back got it!"

"Thanks Kin Chan."

I never thought I'd ask that guy for anything he was even more annoying than Kotoko which I didn't know was possible however I was glad he agreed to help. It was already 5:30 so I ran to the train station and managed to reach the last station before my house at 5:50. As I stepped off the train I spotted Kin Chan standing next to a snack machine trying to blend in with the crowd which wasn't working whatsoever.

"Hi."

"Roger. The bird has not yet landed I repeat the bird has not yet landed."

"Right.. should we just wait here then."

"No! We have to be in disguise she might go running if she sees us both here together!" Despite his idiotic ways he did have a point so we agreed to stand at either side of the exit to make sure Kotoko couldn't escape us. When 6pm arrived as I had predicted Kotoko came walking off of the train and towards the exit Kin Chan and I exchanged glances before walking out causally beside her luckily due to her clumsiness she hadn't noticed us. We edged nearer and nearer until we both were walking beside her we grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the road.

"Irie how many times do I have to tell you to piss off!" Kook screamed angrily at me but she soon stopped when she noticed Kin Chan was still holding her other arm.

"Kin Chan? What are you doing with Irie?"

"Kotoko we need to tell you something, something serious." I looked down at her I could tell she knew I wasn't lying as her expression changed slightly.

"Why is Kin Chan here?"

"What we're about to tell you may seem hard to believe and Irie gathered that you wouldn't want to hear it from him so he asked me to help tell you." Kook began to look worried I felt so bad for having to show her the pictures and watch her reaction. No more words were spoken I just handed her the phone with the pictures and as she flicked through them her mouth dropped open and I could see her top lip begin to quiver.

"Kook I know this is really hard for you but I promise with all my heart and Irie's that this is the truth." Kin Chan rested a hand on her shoulder which annoyed me slightly but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"What…" was all Kotoko managed to say before the tears began to fall. My heart immediately jumped out to her and before I knew it I had swung my arms around her.

"Please don't cry I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please smile again because you're pretty when you smile and the whole world is a better place with your never ending happiness." I rubbed her hair softly and she returned my hug by burying her face in my school blazer. I could feel the wet start to soak through to my shirt how could Kenji do this to her when I saw him next he was in for a shock.

"Irie can we go home now?" Kotoko choked on her tears.

"Thank you Kin Chan I couldn't have done it without you, I owe you one!" I smiled at him for a sudden moment I felt a pleasant sensation run through my body as I kindly spoke to Kin Chan was this what happiness was?

"Don't mention it just make sure she's okay." He waved before walking back to the station. I walked Kotoko back home with my arm around her shoulders making sure she was alright at all times her tears never stopped falling. Silence gathered around us yet I was more than content with the situation the girl I loved was crying on my shoulder I wanted to help her like this through life and make her life as happy as it can be. As we approached the front door I ran ahead to open it for her and I managed to sneak her past the family room so she didn't have to go through the interrogation my mother would have at the sight of her crying. As we reached her door I also opened that too and sat her down on the bed. I smiled at her before turning around to leave but she grabbed hold of my blazer.

"Please stay with me." My heart pounded hard she wanted me with her.

"Of course, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible but I'm grateful to you without you this would have been a horrible mess."

"Don't thank me I had to do this I couldn't let someone hurt you like that." Kotoko looked up at me strangely I was dropping too many hints of my love to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I thought you would ask you see this is going to sound odd but I have fallen in love with you; to be precise." She gasped and her hand shot over her mouth; eyes wide.

"You what?" She stared at me in genuine shock I laughed a little at her reaction this must sound ridiculous to her as I have treated her so badly in the past.

"I know this sounds unbelievable due to my past behaviour with you but I have grown to love you and I only want to be with you; you are the only girl with me. I kissed you because I just couldn't hold back anymore and those things I said about you to Kenji were all lies I find you highly attractive I just told him otherwise so I didn't sound suspicious. Kotoko all I want to do is hold you so please let me. Let me hold you forever." There was silence for several moments as she processed all the information I knew she was going to turn me down; disappointment flowed through my veins.

"I've been in love with you for 4 years." She leaned up and kissed me I returned it passionately with a smile on my face. When we broke apart I saw her smiling at me as well this was perfect I had the girl of my dreams in my arms, the girl who had taught me what happiness and the girl who taught me how to love. I owed her everything and I vowed to myself then that I would do anything to make her happy.

"What about Kenji?"

"Don't worry about him I'll make sure his heart is well and truly broken."


	10. Chapter 10: Demon

Chapter 10: Demon

 _{Kin Chan's Point of View}_

This was it. I had officially let someone else have my Kotoko. To be honest I didn't feel as bad as I expected maybe that's because I know Irie will be good to her and I know Kotoko really loves her however that other prick Kenji well he has certainly got another thing coming for him. I know Irie is going to confront him and I'm going to stand by his side for some reason I feel an odd bond between Irie and I he really isn't the stuck up arse hole that I once thought he was. Nothing will stop this aching in my heart though now that Kotoko is taken and probably will be forever now despite feeling optimistic about beating the crap out of Kenji later my heart is killing me. Will I ever be able to get over Kotoko?

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

Shock is still flooding through my veins, pumping through my heart, electrifying this amazing feeling into my body. I am laying on my bed peacefully like I usually would after a long day but the only difference is there are large bear like arms holding me. I turned to face Irie who was still smiling at me I had never seen him like this it was enchanting he really took my breath away.

"Why do you keep smiling at me it's been almost an hour now! Surely your face must hurt!" I laughed at him whilst gently stroking his cheek. Irie took my hand and pressed it to his lips before replying.

"Kotoko I know you have waited 4 years for me but I have never experienced such intense feelings before I had no idea they existed therefore I'm so happy, happier then ever before." Irie pulled me closer whilst kissing my hair.

"I love you Irie." I didn't know what his response would be but I had wanted to say that to him for so long in an atmosphere like this - I only ever dreamed of such events. Suddenly Irie jumped up and walked out of my bedroom his sudden movements made me feel faint. Where was he running off to? But then I realised that his mother's familiar footsteps were coming up the stairs and Irie obviously didn't want her to know about us just yet.

"Kotoko sweetie dinner is ready." I smiled at Mrs Irie who had gently whispered into my bedroom. Even though she was extremely hyper-active Mrs Irie was one of the kindest people I have ever met and I had really grown to like her during my stay at the Irie house.

Dinner was pleasant but I got the feeling that Irie was avoiding me he could barely manage to look at me from across the table I understood that he didn't want to be found out but this was far worse than his usual behaviour. Somewhere deep inside me I felt a twang of pain which made me think - does Irie really like me?

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

Why does she keep looking at me? Why do I suddenly feel so hot and sweaty? If only she hadn't told me she loved me everything would have been fine I don't know why but when I heard her say such sincere words my whole body just began to act on its own and now I'm freaking out. I can't even manage to look at her - when did I become so pathetic. I have finally found my true happiness and now I'm acting like some kind of idiot however I had other things to think about before diving straight into my relationship. First of all I need to sort Kenji out I mean he still thinks he's going out with Kotoko well I need to tell him the truth and I need to make sure he stays away forever the little twat.

After dinner I called Kenji and asked him if he wanted to hang out in the park of course he said yes as I had my usual flat tone on the phone so it didn't sound suspicious. I texted Kin Chan letting him know the plan of our confrontation party I felt bad for Kotoko because she had tried to talk to me several times but I had ignored her. If I carried on like this she would surely go running back to Kenji so before I leave I'll go and talk to her. I knocked softly on her door there was no reply so I walked in anyway.

"What do you want? You know I really don't get you Irie you say all that charming stuff and then completely blank me." I knew this would have consequences. Kotoko was standing right in front of me I could see the red tint to the colour of her cheeks.

"I know I came in here to apologise. You see I'm not very good at admitting my feelings like you are so I tend to keep everything bottled inside me which I've realised harms others around me. It's just when you told me that you loved me I just freaked out because I felt like my heart was going to explode and such passionate feelings were flooding through me so I just ran off instead of meeting them head on. I'm sorry. I love you too." I looked down at her and there was no longer red in her cheeks but a great big smile in place; her eyes were glinting at me which caused me to lose control. I was meeting Kenji in 45 minutes so there was plenty of time I moved swiftly to the door and locked it before walking back to her. I took her face in my hands and dived in to kiss her full force immediately she let my tongue slide into her mouth as they connected tenderly. My hands moved from her face down to her arse and then back up to her breasts everything was so nice to touch I couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly I felt my dick stiffen and I think she felt it took as she suddenly lunged herself at me even more than she already was so that we were entwined with one another. It was getting extremely passionate that I picked her up and carried her over to the bed she came willingly I set her down gently before resuming our kiss and climbing onto her. There we continued making out and I asked her if I could do more she offered no reply but moaned in pleasure I took that as a yes. I quickly slipped my hands under her pyjama top and undid her pink bra her breasts were staring up at me and I pounced on them like a hungry tiger. I massaged them and squeezed her nipples which sent her into a frenzy of moans I had to cover her mouth with my hand so that she wouldn't let anyone hear us. I laughed at her at how much pleasure she was having so I decided to push the boundaries by letting my turn suck and lick her nipples. I then sucked her actual breats leaving small pink blotches on them marking my territory. It was highly entertaining watching her squirm around trying to contain her enjoyment I returned to kissing her and then I cooled it down leaving her sprawled out on the bed like some kind of monkey. I sat next to her whilst she redressed her top half after wards I saw her cheeks were red with embarrassment I chuckled at her before pulling her chin towards me and planting the softest of kisses on her mouth.

"I've forgiven you." That was all she said to me. I laughed again at her she was truly one of a kind and I was so honoured to call her mine. Before I left I kissed her again and told her to get some rest. After that incredible experience I had to focus once again as I was on my way to meet Kenji.

 _{Kenji's Point of View}_

This was weird. Why did Irie want to meet me? He sounded like his usual self on the phone maybe Kotoko had driven him nuts as usual so he needed some time out. That was definitely it. Seeing Megan earlier today was perfect she's exactly what I need no petty feelings just helping each other out. I did feel slightly guilty for doing this to Kotoko but she's not what I thought all she cares about are feelings and shit like that whereas Megan is such a great girl we fucked against the tree today just the thrill of it was epic. But still I wasn't going to end it with Kotoko because she's hot and I have a feeling Irie may secretly like her so I'm definitely keeping her. Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder I flinched immediately I spun round to see a guy dressed in black standing there. He was super creepy and before I could do anything he punched me straight in the face - what the fuck? Who did he think he was just laying one out on me like that when Irie gets here we can teach this punk a lesson. I wiped my nose and faced the guy head on I took a swing but he dodged effortlessly who was this guy? Before I could react the guy had launched into the air and crushed my to the ground my body ached with pain from the hard blow. I was punched several times and set into a nasty body lock I could not move at all. Just then I heard footsteps approaching and I recognised them as Irie's straight away.

"You're finally here get this twat off me! He just suddenly came up and destroyed me!" I was spitting out my words. Irie was standing in front of us just staring down.

"I know. I asked him to." What?! Irie had got this guy to come and fuck me up! What was wrong with him !

"You did what?!"

"You need me to repeat myself?" His arrogant mocking tone was at the centre of his voice and it filled me with rage.

"Why the fuck would you do that? I'm your best friend for fucks sake!"

"You were my best friend."

"What? What has happened to make you do this?!" Iris's tone never changed neither did his expression.

"You know perfectly well what you have done. You just don't realise that I'm aware of your 'extra curricular activities." Suddenly my heart skipped a beat no way had he seen us together. Shit.

"I…don't know what you mean?!" I was trying so hard to sound convincing.

"You can play dumb all you like but see this." Irie bent down closer to me and pulled out his phone; there he played a video. The video was of Megan and myself kissing under the tree and it was quite clear on the video that i was feeling her up whilst fingering her. Fuck this is seriously shit. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Look alright I know it's wrong but Kotoko she just doesn't fulfil my needs as a man all she cares about are feelings and that petty shit. I thought she was different but she's really quite boring to be around nevertheless she's a hot one so I'm holding onto her - you understand right?" I thought by hearing this Irie would get me man to man but I could not be more wrong.

"If I ever hear you mention her name again I will kill you." This was a different tone suddenly the cool mocking tone Irie always had turned into something much worse he was scary how he didn't shout but just spat out his words I believed that he would actually kill me.

"But buddy surely you can understand as a man!" Irie's face went dark. My heart began to pound why didn't I just stop talking?

"Here's what's going to happen you are never going to speak to myself, the guy who's currently on top of you or Kotoko. I swear if you even look at Kotoko once I will snap your legs into 2 pieces. Kotoko knows all about this I've already told her and she's mine now so I swear you will stay away from us." I simply nodded as a reply. I was fucked off to say the least but there was no way I was going against Irie.

"Finish him off Kin Chan." Suddenly the guy on top of me began to punch me all over sending me into a roaring siege of pain.

"Fuck you Irie - you are a massive bell end and Kotoko will never stay with you." I spat at him but he remained calm and walked slowly over. I was still unable to move but I wanted to run away as fast as I could. Irie got close to me and then suddenly he ran a few steps before thrusting his foot full force in between my legs crushing my manhood. I became speechless with pain and my vision even started to blur.

"You stay away. Got it?" I tried to nod my head and blink so that he knew I understood. That was it Irie and the other guy walked off leaving me sprawled out in the park. That guy, Irie Naoki, was a fucking demon.

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

As we reached the edge of the park I heard his helpless cries from where he was lying and I laughed harder than ever before. Kin Chan patted me on the back I gave him a smile before we headed off our separate ways. I was walking back, smiling, home to my girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11: Forever

Hi Everyone, I just thought I'd write a concluding message as this will be the final chapter of this Fan Fiction as I may do a sequel later on but I'd like to thank you all who took the time to read it

and the people who wrote some really lovely and encouraging reviews. I didn't know what to expect when writing my first Fanfic but I have had a blast and I am already starting to work on some

new pieces so stay tuned if you're interested ! Thank you once again and I hope you have enjoyed this short/sweet fanfic of our happy couple. Best Wishes :-) x

Chapter 11: Forever

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

I ended up running home I was so eager to see her, my Kotoko. I dashed through the front door and practically flew up the stairs without saying a word to any of my stunned family who were enjoying a late night cup of tea. I smashed through Kotoko's door I didn't even think if she was sleeping and I didn't care all I had to do was hold her. I just needed to feel her warm scent against mine entwining within the atmosphere of the room which I knew would send chills down my spine; this thrill of pure un-denying love was driving me crazy. Kotoko was lying on her bed peacefully dozing but when I came crashing in she awoke immediately; sitting bolt upright she stared at me - who usually never acted in such an inappropriate manner.

"Irie? What are you doing? It's getting late and I'm really tired from today's events so do you mind if I could get some rest?" Kotoko stretched and yawned whilst talking to me; she looked so cute. I suddenly launched myself onto the bed with her and grabbed her hand; Kotoko was taken aback by this behaviour she was even questioning if this was the real Irie. I hauled her out of her room and down the stairs adrenaline seethed through my body I was never one to act like such a muppet but love had taken over my actions. I continued to drag her along until we reached the living room where my family was sitting. They all stared at me wide eyed as they had never seen me so energetic before it was ironic how Kotoko was sleepy and not in her own cheerful self.

"I have an announcement everyone please would you be so kind to give me your full undivided attention." I managed to conceal my happiness somewhat in order to regain my gentlemanly aura. Everybody simply nodded and looked up at the two of us even Kotoko was looking at me still looking a little bit sleepy but utterly adorable; I smiled gently towards her which made her blush furiously.

"I know that I have only just 18 and Kotoko is still 17 but I wish to marry her; she is the love of my life and I cannot imagine spending another minute without her." There was silence I could feel Kotoko blushing from behind me but the silence was broken my mother's high shriek echoing around the house. Immediately she dived onto Kotoko drowning her in squeals and fits of hugs; I watched as Kotoko began to dance around happily as well. My father stood up and patted me on the back with a wink included; even Yuki gave me a thumbs up. I was the luckiest guy alive.

"Naoki…you have asked Aihara right?" My father suddenly turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"Of course I did I have planned this for some time now therefore I asked him even before Kotoko knew anything." My father smiled before going to hug Kotoko finally she would become a full member of the family and I couldn't wait to start my life with her by my side.

 _{No one's Point of View}_

*****2 years later*****

It was the wedding day of Kotoko and Irie the moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived. It was a hot summer's day and guests had begun to gather at the Church the decorations were simply beautiful as Mrs Irie had brought in Tokyo's finest designers to plan the entire occasion. The wait for the wedding had been a little longer than expected as originally it was planned for after graduation however the university entrance exams had made it difficult to plan a specific date for the event and then during the first year of university everything was hectic for the couple and they barely had any free time. So now during the summer after their first year was the perfect time; the two had adapted well to their new lifestyles creating more free time for themselves. 2 months after the engagement Irie had gradually returned to his usual self however his heart always skipped a beat when he heard, smelt or saw Kotoko however he would never tell her that; as he was a highly respected university student. Currently the two were getting ready in their separate rooms within the church; well Irie had already taken his place at the Altar whereas Kotoko wasn't even in her dress yet.

"Kotoko, I hate to say but you are running slightly behind schedule the wedding is due to start in 15 minutes." Kotoko began to panic but was quickly reassured by Mrs Irie and in under 5 minutes she was sitting in a fancy chair having her picture taken several times with different people each time. Kotoko looked dazzlingly beautiful her father was wiping tears from his hand kerchief it had been a rough road for him after his accident it actually took a whole year for him to recover physically which affected the business but now everything was up and running the business was even improving! In the end everyone had found happiness both of Kotoko's friends; Satomi and Jinko both had boyfriends whom they adored. Kin Chan had finally got over Kotoko but was still her closest friend and came over to the house frequently to hang out with Irie or Kotoko they all shared a close friendship; Kin Chan was even asking Irie for some dating advice. Even Kenji had managed to find a happy ending for himself despite being drastically wounded in his manhood by Irie. Kenji had moved away from Tokyo and attended a university in america which suited him well as there were plenty American girls who were all over him.

"Kotoko." Yuki suddenly tugged on Kotoko's dress.

"Yes Yuki?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making my brother find happiness" Yuki blushed slightly as Kotoko felt so moved by his heart felt words she knew how hard this must have been for him to say.

"Aw Yuki you don't have to thank me. Maybe I can help you find the girl of your dreams !"

"Absolutely not." Kotoko erupted into laughter as her new little brother returned to his usual sharp self.

"Kotoko it's time." Mrs Irie squealed in excitement.

Music began playing as the large doors swung open before Kotoko and her father. Kotoko's heart began to pound but when she saw Irie standing at the altar looking too perfect for words her heart began to melt. It felt like seconds before she was holding Irie's hand and he was smiling down at her she noticed the glint in his eye that had been there the night he announced their engagement.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, thank you." Irie whispered gently. Kotoko's heart almost stopped her dreams were coming true she was marrying the Genius! Their vows were coming up and they had decided to write their own under the command of Mrs Irie and her team of organisers.

"I, Irie Naoki, have never felt such happiness until I met the girl standing next to me my life was what some would call perfect. I never had a bad memory of my child hood or my early high school years however this girl changed all of that I started to feel such emotions such as frustration and anger. I know this isn't the sort of topic I should be telling you here however those emotions triggered the love that I fell into behind those harsh emotions I found what I had essentially been looking for. Some may have thought I had a perfect life but now I can tell you all myself that I am living the perfect life. Therefore I vow to my beautiful bride, Aihara Kotoko, that I will always protect her in sickness and in health, I will always stay by her side no matter what comes between us, I will stay faithful and loyal but above all I promise with all of my heart that I will love you every single moment of every single day, I will love you forever." The crowd suddenly roared into applause, laughs and cries all of joy. Irie had finally managed to open up his feelings to everyone without feeling uncomfortable Kotoko looked up at him in sheer wonder she was truly the luckiest girl alive however she took a deep breath as it was her turn.

"I, Aihara Kotoko, am the complete opposite to the man standing next to me. The people who know me will know that I am nothing like him either I am a clumsy girl who is not clever or athletic. Yet I have a habit of never giving up on anything therefore the poor man standing next to me here would have always had to put up with me even if we weren't here today. What I am trying to say to you all is that I have proof that if you try hard enough your dreams really can come true and this incredible man has proved that to me. It's safe to say that I am the luckiest girl in the entire world and so I vow to not just Irie Naoki but to all of you here today please witness this when I say that I will never leave this man, I will care for him always, I shall always be loyal and I will continue to make my dreams come true with the love of my life."

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

Unlike the applause Irie had received for his vows I had obtained a standing ovation I looked up to Irie and saw 2 tears falling down his cheeks it crushed me inside I had never felt such love in my entire life. When he realised I was looking up at him he simply smiled down and mouth I love you. Suddenly I heard "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," However I couldn't wait I just needed to kiss him right away so I flung my arms around his neck and stretched up to plant my lips on his mouth I felt his smile beneath my lips as he accepted me willingly. I wiped away his tears before continuing to kiss him we kissed until the audience began to laugh and we then broke apart laughing away - the happiest people in the world. Then I knew that what Irie had said was entirely true.

"Naoki, I love you and I will forever." Irie looked abruptly down at me when I said his name as I never said it.

"Kotoko.." He muttered before we kissed again. This time half way down the aisle people began to laugh again. Soon we broke apart and ran out of the church to oncoming sprays of confetti and happy cheering we continued to run, straight into our forever.


End file.
